Samurai Forever
by 5typesoftrash
Summary: [Samurai] Fluffy oneshots. Mostly Jia, some Memily and the rare Kantonio. Lauren will be in some, and not in others. NO LEMONS. T for language. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers. Saban does. If I were Saban, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction because anything I wanted could be canon.
1. Even Jayden Can't Be Perfect

Mia was sitting in the kitchen with Emily. "Come on, Mia. How bad can it be? You love him, I know you do don't deny it, and I guarantee that he doesn't hate you either. If you fear rejection, forget it. He loves you too. Promise." Mia shook her head. "You don't know anything." At that moment, the object of their whispered conversation walked in the room. Mia handed him a piece of toast. "I didn't make it I promise. You can go… train, or whatever it is you do when we're not around." Jayden looked hurt. "Mia, what are you talking about? I seriously spend ninety percent of my time with you. That was really nice, Mia. Thanks," he said, in a voice dripping with sarcasm. He walked out of the room without a backward glance. Emily stared at her. "Mia!" Mia nodded. "I know. That really sucked." Before she could stop her, she followed him. He went into his room. She'd never been in there, nor did she think anyone else had. The door was slightly ajar, so she hid behind it and watched him. He paced back and forth, and ran his hands through his hair. She couldn't help but notice exactly how hot he was. She felt herself become slightly wet at the sight of him. He was muttering to himself. Then he walked out of her field of vision. She crept a little farther toward the edge of the door. He was sitting at a piano. He suddenly began to play and sing.

"Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise. I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes. Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize, it's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie. And as long as I can feel you holding on, I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong." Mia was stunned. _Is it possible that he means this for me?_ she thought. _No, he couldn't possibly. Besides, he's the Red Ranger. He's not supposed to have connections that go farther than friendship, of any sort._ She listened intently, thinking that his voice was actually very pleasant. "I'm not perfect, but I keep trying, cause that's what I said I would do from the start. I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so, please, don't leave, was it something I said, or just my personality…" He stopped playing. "Oh, god. I'm in too deep, aren't I?" He stared morosely at the ceiling. "It doesn't matter, I guess. The Nighlok come first. Kill the Nighlok, then I can tell her. But it's torture. I just… I'm in love. I guess it doesn't matter if I tell her or not. She's way too good for me. She'd never love me. Oh, Mia, why can't you just know my mind?" She stood up quickly, and was about to retreat back into the hallway, but then thought better of it. Instead, on impulse, she walked into the room. He looked up, surprised. "What are you doing in here?" he snapped, more harshly than he had intended. "I came to see you."

"You're not supposed to be in here."

"I don't care. I need to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"Your perception of the world is not exactly what the world is." She kissed him gently. "Remember that." She stood up and began to walk away, and then said, "I love you too."


	2. Bride-to-Be

**Fluffy little Jia oneshot. Post-There Go The Brides**

* * *

They had saved all the girls who'd been robbed of their special day. They saved the brides. Exhausted, they all went back to the Shiba house. Mia separated from the group right away. She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, and asked herself what was wrong with her. Eventually, she concluded, "I almost got to marry him. If I could marry him… but no. He'd never love me." But the possibility never left her mind.

Mia was staring at Jayden. Again. All day she couldn't stop watching him. It was like when they had pretended to marry, something had awakened inside of her - dormant feelings for the attractive Red Ranger. "Are you okay, Mia?" Emily asked, concerned. "You've been watching Jayden train for over an hour. What is going on with you?" Mike and Kevin were watching her from the sofa, Ji was standing in the doorway, and Mia and Emily were sitting in the window. Watching Jayden hit practice dummies with fake swords. Mike decided to make a joke (typical Mike). "Well, her secret feelings for him aren't exactly 'secret' to anyone but him." Emily whispered, "nor his for her." Mia looked at her. "What did you say?" Emily smiled sweetly. "Nothing." Mia looked back out the window. Then she stood up. "You know, I need to train too. You guys have fun… with whatever you're doing." She sounded sweet, but her voice said, 'if you come out here and interrupt me, I will fuck you up.' She pulled off her lacy top and stepped out of her skirt to reveal to her friends that she had been wearing her training gi under it. She walked calmly outside. She grabbed a sword and said, "come on, Jayden. Try me." Jayden almost laughed. "Mia, I've been training my whole life. Do you really expect to beat me?" he asked with a hint of a smile. "So have I, and no. I just want to spar. Come on." Jayden obliged, raising his sword. They crossed swords, and began to fight. Mia used several moves he'd never seen her use, and she disarmed him quickly. "What was that? Let's see you put up a fight!" she goaded him, and he charged at her, only to be sidestepped. "Jayden, you run headlong into battle. Sometimes that's a good strategy, and sometimes you need to be stealthier. But, there are things you're afraid of." Jayden watched her warily. "Yes? What would those be, if you know me so well?" Mia smiled. "You're afraid of me."

"What?"

"You're afraid of me. You have feelings for me, and they scare you." Slowly, almost imperceptibly, Jayden nodded, even though he knew that it wasn't a question. Mia took his hands. "Jayden, I want you to know something." Jayden gestured for her to continue, and she opened her mouth, but instead of saying anything, she affixed it to his. The kiss was passionate and sweet, and Jayden put one hand at her back and one in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tightly to her. "I love you." He smiled. "I know."

Inside the Shiba house, Emily had been the first to notice the playfulness, and Mike the first to see the romance. Now they were all crowded around the window, Ji included, to watch Jayden and Mia make out. Then they walked inside. "Well, I would explain what just happened, but you all seem to have already heard about it," Jayden said testily as he stood in the doorway of the room. Emily blushed. "I just wanted to help Mia-"

"Thank you, Emily," Mia cut her off. "But I'm fine now." Then, hand in hand, they walked into a different part of the house.


	3. Perfect Hedley Songfic

**Hello all fanpeople! I'm so excited to share this with you! Here we go... *clears throat* Fangirl Productions presents... the original copy of that "Perfect" songfic. Hope you enjoy! There will be tons more stuff coming your way today or tomorrow, so be prepared.**

* * *

I was sitting at the breakfast bar when Emily walked in with Kevin. They noticed me looking downcast at my tea and immediately stopped their conversation. That's what's great about the team. When something's wrong with someone, nothing happens except help until it's fixed. They came and sat shown next to me, pouring their own tea. "Mia, what's wrong?" Em asked. "I... uh, where's Jayden?" was my nervous response. Kevin replied with, "he went out."

"Good," I said, relieved. Emily smiled and nodded. "Say no more. Actually, there are questions." I nodded begrudgingly. "When did you fall in love with Mr. Red Ranger?"

"Shut up."

"It's true."

"Yeah, whatever. I love him, whoop-dee-doo!" At that moment, Lauren, Antonio, and Mike were coming in and they heard that. "Woah, back up. Who are we talking about?" Mike asked. "Well, who isn't here?" I replied sarcastically. "Oh. Oh!" He seemed very confused by this information. Lauren and Antonio had practically identical grins on their faces. "Great, the two who knew him best are acting like sadists. This sounds like a great idea," I muttered. Lauren stopped smiling and put her hand on my shoulder. "Mia, he's never had a girlfriend. _That's_ why we're smiling." _Oh, maybe he's gay and_ that's _why he's never had a girlfriend. THERE ARE A MILLION THINGS THAT COULD GO WRONG HERE!_ I thought. I just wanted to go back to bed. Then, everything got worse. Jayden walked past the door and saw our little huddle. "Hey guys, what's up?" I sat up perfectly straight. "Jayden, we love you, but we need you to go away." I flinched as soon as I said it. I could have said it way more nicely. "Oh. Um... OK, I'll just go then." I heard him walk away and closed my eyes. Fuck. They all stared at me. "Mia!"

"I know, I know. Come on." We stood up and followed him. He walked into a room we weren't allowed into, but he conveniently left the door a ways open. We all pushed and pulled and prodded until everyone could see, but all he did was pace and mutter. And run his hands through his hair. Which was hot. Then he walked away from us and sat down at a piano. "Jayden plays piano?" I asked the group. Antonio shrugged. "First I've heard of it." He played a cord or two, then started to play a song. Then he started to sing. He sang well, with his head voice considering how high the song was, and he played flawlessly. His voice was beautiful, soft and clear. Anyway, the words he sang were,

 _Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise_

 _I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes_

 _Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize_

 _It's worse to finish than to start all over and_

 _Never let it lie_

 _And as long as I can feel you holding on,_

 _I won't fall_

 _Even if you said I was wrong_

 _I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

 _Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_

 _I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave_

 _Was it something I said, or just my personality?_

 _Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize_

 _It's worse to finish than to start all over and_

 _Never let it lie_

 _And as long as I can feel you holding on,_

 _I won't fall_

 _Even if you said I was wrong_

 _I know that I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

 _Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_

 _I'm not alive if I'm lonely_

 _So, please, don't leave_

 _Was it something I said, or just my personality?_

 _When you're caught in a lie, and you've got nothing to hide,_

 _When you've got nowhere to run, and you've got nothing inside_

 _It tears right through me,_

 _You thought that you knew me,_

 _You thought that you knew..._

This is what affects me most. I look at the man I've been in love with for years, and I ask myself why. I think of all the things he's done, and how many of them were mistakes, or hasty decisions, or flawed judgment. And then I think about the secret he kept. He couldn't tell us about his sister, because if he did, it would jeopardize everything we were fighting for. But at the same time, he felt guilt. Unwarranted, irrational guilt. And I loved him for that. I wonder if that's what he's referring to, or at least if that's what this part of the song means to him, or if he's hiding something else. And then I heard the next words, and they remind me of Jayden, of who he is. Not the Red Ranger, not even a Samurai. Just a vulnerable eighteen-year-old boy who sits in this room and plays this piano and sings to someone unknown to me. Jayden the person. He sings,

 _I'm not perfect, but I keep trying,_

 _Because that's what I said I would do from the start,_

 _I'm not alive if I'm lonely,_

 _So, please, don't leave,_

 _Was it something I said or just my, just my_

 _Self_

 _Just myself, myself, just myself?_

 _I'm not perfect, but I keep trying..._

And then he leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "Go Jayden!" he said sarcastically. "You, Jayden of Shiba, eighteenth leader of the Samurai Rangers, etc. can walk into the city and kill evil monsters from some version of hell, but you can't talk to a _girl_?" This made Kevin snicker. "Why can't I just tell her? It couldn't possibly be that bad, right? What, like 'hey, just so you know, I'm madly in love with you. Work on that right hook.' Yeah. Right. Even if I could actually talk, she'll just be like, 'well, ok, but, um...' and be too polite to tell me the fact that, with my luck, she's dating Kevin. Ugh. Why can't I be more like Kevin?" That made Mike snicker. "I need to stop focusing on this. It's distracting, and it takes away from the mission; destroy the Nighlok. Destroy the Nighlok. Kill enemies first, confess love to the Pink Ranger second. Destroy the Nighlok..." He continued, but I no longer heard him. I just hear "love" and "Pink Ranger" bouncing around my head. Everyone is staring at me. "Can't even talk to a girl..." I heard him mutter. "Pathetic." I stood up and, on impulse, I walked into the room. I heard Emily say, "this will be interesting," behind me and I wanted to hit her arm but she was behind the door and I was talking to my crush. "Well," I said, "I'm a girl. You could try talking to me." His face was priceless and indescribable. "Um... Hey," he says tentatively. "What's up?" I stopped the urge to giggle. I've never heard him say that phrase. "Um, not a lot. I liked your song, though." He groans, which was the last response I expected. "Oh, God. Here it comes. Let me guess; I'm nice and all, but you don't see me that way?" I bet my friends were all laughing their asses off. "Actually, um... that's not what I was going to say." He looked genuinely surprised. "I was going to say that I've been in love with you for the last four years. And that I've always wanted to do this." And without letting him respond, I wrapped my left arm around his neck and kissed him gently. When I pulled away, I smiled and said, "your perception of the world is not exactly what the world is." Then I stood up and walked out of the room, leaving him to stare after me in awe.


	4. You're the Inspiration Chicago Songfic

_Italic_ is Jayden, **bold** is Mia. Enjoy!

* * *

"It's going to be great, Jayden's going to be all cheesy and romantic for me, and it will be amazing, you've gotta see it." I was telling my friends about the thing Jayden had planned for the evening. "He's going to sing." That got them moving. "Oh, I'll be there," Kevin promised. "Yeah, we're going to watch Jayden sing. It's non-negotiable," Emily responded. I smiled. My friends loved me so much. Oh, who am I kidding? They loved making fun of my boyfriend. Well, are least they were coming. However, I wasn't expecting it to go the way it did.

I walked into the theater to find all the rows empty but the first, in which there were six people; Mike, Kevin, Emily, Antonio, Lauren, and Ji. I sat down on one end by Mike. Jayden was still backstage I guess. After a moment, though, the spotlight came on and he walked onstage. He wasn't wearing makeup, and he was in his casual everyday clothes. I smiled at his ruffled hair. He was just so... hot. He was hot. And then he started singing. He was actually a good singer, which even surprised me. But he started singing and I fell in love with him all over again.

 _"You know our love was meant to be_

 _The kind of love that lasts forever._

 _And I want you here with me_

 _From tonight until the end of time._

 _You should know_

 _Everywhere I go_

 _You're always on my mind, in my heart, in my soul,_

 _Baby, you're the meaning in my life,_

 _You're the inspiration,_

 _You bring feeling to my life,_

 _You're the inspiration._

 _I wanna have you near me._

 _I wanna have you hear me, saying_

 _No one needs you more than I_

 _Need_

 _You..."_

I was almost in a trance. I stood up and walked forward until I was right in front of him. I crossed my arms on the edge of the stage by his feet and looked up at him. He was looking down at me. By some silent agreement, I began to sing.

 **"Oh I know, oh I know, yes I know it's plain to see**

 **So in love when we're together**

 **Now I know, yes I know**

 **That I need you here with me**

 **From tonight until the end of time.**

 **You should know**

 **Everywhere I go**

 **You're always on my mind**

 **In my heart**

 **In my soul, baby,**

 ** _You're the meaning in my life,_**

 ** _You're the inspiration_**

 ** _You bring feeling to my life,_**

 ** _You're the inspiration."_** And then it got weird. We seemed able to read each other's minds, we knew exactly what parts to sing.

 ** _"When you love somebody_**

 _Till the end of time_

 ** _When you love somebody_**

 **Always on my mind**

 _No one needs you more than I_

 ** _When you love somebody_**

 **Till the end of time**

 ** _When you love somebody_**

 _Always on my mind_

 **No one needs you more than I**

 ** _When you love somebody..."_**

Suddenly we were finished, and I looked around and the Rangers, Lauren and Ji were clapping. Applauding. Lauren was crying, and Emily was grinning like a psychomaniac. Then we kissed. After that I realised that he had knelt to be closer to me and I was touched. "You'll never-"

"Never," he promised. He knew what I was about to say before I said it. He would never leave me. I could never lose him. And that was when I found my Prince.


	5. Can't Fight This Feeling REO Speedwagon

She leaned against the door. How was she supposed to do this? He was... well, _him_. And she was just the weak one who helped. _What do I contribute to this team? Absolutely nothing,_ she thought. But then again...

"I can't fight this feeling any longer," she whispered. Then, with a little more confidence, she sang quietly, "but yet I'm still afraid to let it flow." Finally, she lowered all restrictions. She was alone in the house anyway.

"What stared out as friendship has grown stronger.

I only wish I had the strength to let it show.

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.

I say there is no reason for my fear.

Cuz I feel so secure when we're together,

You give my life direction, you make everything so clear.

And even as I wonder, I'm keeping you in sight.

You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark, winter's night.

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might!

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.

I've forgotten what I started fighting for.

It's time to bring this ship into the shore,

And throw away the oars, forever.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore!

I've forgotten what I started fighting for.

And if I have to crawl upon your floor,

Come crashing through your door,

Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore." She listened as the last notes echoed and died in the house. Then something unexpected happened.

He heard most of the first verse. Interestingly enough, it was the same song he equated with his feelings about... someone. So he sang his heart out, even though he'd thought there was no one there.

"My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.

I've been running round in circles in my mind.

And it always seems that I'm following you, girl.

Cuz you take me to the places

That alone I'd never find.

And even as I wonder, I'm keeping you in sight.

You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark, winter's night.

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

So I can't fight this feeling anymore." Both of them slid down their respective doors and thought. _It's time,_ they both decided. They stood and walked into the halls. He found her first and said, "thank you. I am going to tell her now." She turned and almost screamed. "Oh Jayden... um... I was going to say the same."

"Mia?" She nodded sheepishly. He smiled. "I guess I have to tell her now, don't I? I'm in love with you." Her hands found her mouth. "You are?" He nodded. "Absolutely." She wrapped get arms around his neck and kissed him. It was perfect. Then the other Rangers came home.


	6. I Will Murder You Pt 1

**I'm so sorry. I thought I fixed it, but this chapter was unreadable. I've fixed it more and I'm going to review all chapters of all my stories so none of these gave the same problem. I'm do sorry for the inconvenience and I'm glad I caught it when I did.**

* * *

I was sitting on the bench outside of the Shiba house when Mike and Kevin came running frantically towards me. "You..." they panted, "need... to come... with us... NOW!" I was very surprised, but they each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me into the house. I pulled away from them and followed them towards the inside practice area. We knelt down and peeked around the edge of the door. Mia and Emily were sparring and simultaneously having a conversation. I tuned in. "...I know I shouldn't be thinking these things, because he's our leader and all, but he's so... I don't know!" Mia was saying. "Attractive? Powerful? Courageous? Caring?" Emily supplied. "The list goes on and on. Of course, Mike is the only one for me, but still..." I looked behind me and saw Mike's face flush, just as mine did with what the girls were suggesting. "Mia... likes me?" I wondered quietly. Kevin shushed me. "Yes. Jayden is all those things. But there's something else... like a connection. I wonder if he felt it too..." Mia continued. I nodded. I had. That very first day I saw Mia I'd thought there was something about her that I couldn't place my finger on. "And besides, he's just hot." My face grew hotter. "I'm just so confused. He's my leader, my teammate, and my friend. How am I supposed to like, talk about these things?"

"Well, you open your mouth and use your vocal chords, tongue and cognitive functions to create the sounds that we interpret as language. It's simple." Emily was obviously losing her patience with Mia. "Ooh! BURN! That's my girl!" Mike exclaimed very very quietly. "Shut up!" I nearly slapped him. "Fine!" Mia was still talking. "I'm sorry, Em. I just... if I were to go up to Jayden and say something along the lines of..."

"Try, 'will you go out with me?'" Emily responded. "Something along the lines of 'will you go out with me,' I may as well kiss my Samuraizer goodbye and toss it in the trash." I was shocked that Mia thought that. "Please. That's a bit extreme. But he might lecture you... after he kisses you for five solid minutes." Mia scoffed. "Sure. Keep dreaming, Em." I found it interesting that Em was as invested in Mia and me being together as Mia was. "You've found Prince Charming. Soon enough, you'll be in a white dress. But me? I'm too scared to even _try_ to talk to Red Ranger. Then again, part of that is because he's Red Ranger. This is what I've been telling you all along! I'm a coward! I'm worthless! I'm weak." I wanted to run in there and tell her how important she is and how she couldn't be better for her job like she did for me but I couldn't. "Mia, you've never been a coward. You have proven your worth time and time again, and um... remind me... who was the first ranger besides little Red to unlock shogun mode? Huh? Was it Kevin? Was it me? No. It was you. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for." I was so grateful for Emily in that moment, even if I was slightly offended that she had called me "little Red." Only Nighlok get to call me that, because then I can kill them. I looked to my left and saw Kevin filming the scene. When he noticed me looking, he started fumbling with it. "I can't wait to show this to Antonio and Ji!" I glared at him. "I. Will murder you." Then Mia saw us. She stood up. She looked sort of angry and sad and some other things I couldn't identify. I felt very bad all the sudden. Her voice was shaking as she said, "well there you go. Now you know. I like Jayden! Whoop-de-doo!" Now she seemed sarcastic. She stalked past us and I could tell she was trying to keep her head. Suddenly, not knowing where it was coming from, I said, "Mia, if it helps, I like-" It didn't help. Instead, it threw her over the edge. "I don't care! Jayden, I honestly give about negative sixty fucks right now. So just. Shut. Your mouth." I stepped back, a little shocked. No one ever spoke to me this way. I don't say that like a "you can never talk to me this way or I'll kill you" thing, just genuinely I had never been spoken to this way before. It was absolutely terrifying. And she said she was cowardly. Ha! "I just wanted to have a private conversation with my friend about things that don't concern you! Why did you have to butt in?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned and walked away. Instinctively, I followed her, and Mike and Kevin followed me. She went into her quarters and sat on her bed, facing the wall away from us. She mumbled something indistinct. Then Lauren came in from the bathroom and sat down next to her. "I know something's wrong. Spill."

"I just found your stupid brother and two other idiot boys eavesdropping on a private conversation about how I like him." She smiled. "Good. He needed to know."

"Maybe, but now I'm mad at him and I can't think straight!" Lauren was still smiling. "I don't care. He needed to know that you feel this way. He's been wondering about it for almost two years." She looked shocked. "He has?" _I have?_ "Look Mia, here's how this is going to work. You're going to tell me about Jayden, and I'm going to talk about him as if he were not my brother, like he were just another person."

"Jayden's never been 'just another person.' He's too special." My face kept getting warmer. I was completely speechless. "Plus, we can't forget the thing that sets him apart- he's the Red Ranger. Actually, so are you. But anyway, he was sort of the Red Ranger first. He was our leader before you were here. The others say I'm the 'glue that holds or team together.' If that's me, Jayden is the thing I'm holding together. He _is_ the team. He's dedicated, and kind, and way overprotective... Hotheaded, which is fitting, Mr. Shiba Fire Disk, and - how I hate to say it - he's gorgeous. I wish I were more like Emily. She's so beautiful, and kind, and sweet and innocent." I looked at Mike on the other side of the door. He was laughing. "What?" I asked almost silently. "Em told me she wishes she were more like Mia!" I smiled and shook my head. "And I'm completely useless. I've always been useless. I'm not strong like Kevin, or smart like Emily, or important like Jayden, or fast like Antonio, or talented, like Mike. I just sit there and assist. Always assist. I can't be trusted to take care of a Nighlok, to lead a mission, or even make a meal!"

"Your cooking is great though."

"Everyone else hates it. Don't think I don't know. They gag, and spit, and wear their helmets whenever I cook. I'm totally useless."

"Mia. We were talking about that idiot little brother of mine."

"Right. Him. Besides that, he won't let us protect him. He insists that he can fight his own battles, even when he's so injured that he's been demorphed. If he doesn't let us project him, which is our _job,_ he stands a very slim chance of surviving to defeat the Nighlok. He needs to learn to depend on his team."

"Jayden's weakness is that he always wanted to fight alone. Even after training since he was six, he was still not ready, emotionally, to be the Red Ranger and lead the team. Not until a while after you joined him. Sometimes, I fear he is still not ready."

"No. Jayden's weakness is that he thinks he's always right. They go hand in hand, but the difference is that in thinking he's right, he closes his mind to any and all other options.

"Jayden is very open-minded. But when it comes to the team, he has but one goal; don't let them get hurt. Fucking hothead. He's lucky he's got Kevin to cool him off." I smiled at Mia's vehement and cruel evaluation of me, as well as her half-hearted attempt at a joke. "I just don't understand why he can't care more about himself. Selflessness is good, but not when you're risking your fucking life! Like, come on, Jayden! Let the team protect you." _Ok,_ I thought. _I can do that_. "I... Doing so many missions with him and getting so close to him has made me realize just how much I love him. I wish I could, like, tell him this." I saw Lauren nodding. "Ok. This might sound weird, but remember I'm talking about him as if I weren't related to him.

"Jayden... is a great guy. He is so caring, and he's just awesome, you know? This is why you like him. Sorry, love him. He thinks very highly of you. Some of the things he's told me... suffice it to say, he's very sweet." Mike and Kevin looked at me with faux smiles on their faces and said, in unison, "Aww! He's so sweet!" I gritted my teeth. "I will murder you, samurai shmamurai!" They laughed. Mia was still talking. "Yeah. I guess."

"And he likes you." We were all shocked by this revelation. "Sure," Mia replied sarcastically. "Whatever you say."

"I'm his big sister. I know these things."

"Yeah, ok. Whatever. I also wish that I could have a private conversation with someone without anyone else hearing."

"Well, wish granted."

"No, the boys are right outside my door."

"That they are. Am I right in guessing who you wish to talk to?"

"Probably. Get me alone with him."

"Done." She walked out of her room and smacked me on the head as she walked. "Ow! Mi, _that hurt!_ "

"Good. You deserve it."


	7. I Will Murder You Pt 2

**This is a continuation of the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Two days later, Mia got her chance to speak with me. Everyone went out while Mia was getting groceries and I was training (of course). She came back to a deserted house while I changed into my regular clothes. She put them all away and was going out to train when I came out. "Mia." She looked up from the dummy she was beating. "Are we alone?" I nodded. "Good." I walked forward. When I was a foot away from her, she said, "I'm sorry." I kept walking. Two more steps and I was so close that I could touch her nose with mine. I didn't answer her. I just kissed her. I kissed her with passion, so she knew I loved her. I held her tightly to my chest as I kissed her. I never wanted to let her go. "Mia, I'm sorry. I know that kissing you isn't going to make it better, but I wanted to anyway. I'm just sorry. I'm sorry that I listened to your conversations, I'm sorry that I couldn't be a better leader, and I'm sorry that I didn't immediately tell you exactly how valuable you are. You are vital to this mission. You are vital... to me." She smiled. "Jayden... being a Power Ranger has never been easy. It's every combination of difficult, painful, and exhausting. And honestly, it sucks. But... it sucks a little less when I get to do it with you. I'm sorry too. I was way out of line. You can take my Samuraizer." She pulled it out and offered it to me. I took it and put it back in her pocket. "What are you talking about? I'd never take your Samuraizer! Did you not hear what I just said? You are vital to me! I _need_ you on my team."

"But I yelled at you, hit you, and swore at you a ton!"

"And I don't give a fuck! I love you!" She sucked in her breath. "Ok. Ok ok ok ok. Ok. I'm good. Um. I love you too."

I scratched the back of my neck, suddenly out of things to say. She looked a little confused. "Jayden, I'm used to you being smooth and like, ladies' man." I shook my head. "I don't know what delusion you're operating under, but this is all new to me too." She smirked. "Oh my. The Red Ranger, Jayden Shiba, eighteenth leader of the Samurai Power Rangers, can't talk to a girl. Oh, how the great have fallen." I tried to be scary, but I smiled, breaking the image. "I love you so much. Even when you make fun of me." She rolled her eyes but kissed me again. "Well, get used to it. If we're going to do this thing, I'll be making fun of you non-stop."

"Um... Mia, I can't do this with you."

"Why not?"

"Because... because I love you. And being a Ranger is so difficult and dangerous. And one of us could get hurt. If one gets hurt, so does the other. We could both be incapacitated because we love each other. It could be our greatest weakness."

"But it could also be our greatest strength! We draw strength from each other and use each other to survive. We can choose how it affects us!"

"I can't. I'm sorry. I love you." I kissed her again. We kissed deeply, as if it were our last goodbye. Her hand found my pocket as we kissed. When she pulled away, she said, "I'm sorry." Then she ran out the gates. I called her name desperately, begging her to return, but she didn't. I pulled her Samuraizer out of my pocket and stared at it. I sat down on the bench. "Mia," I whispered to myself. "Mia. You are the greatest." I don't know how long I sat there. I just stared at her Samuraizer. Finally I heard the crunch of gravel behind me, and knew the others had returned. I didn't care enough to look up. I felt Mike's hand on my shoulder. "Jayden, you ok man?" I still didn't look up. "Yeah. Fine. Whatever." Ji spoke next. "Is Mia still out?" I shook my head. "She returned."

"Where is she, then?"

"Don't ask me!" I finally turned around and immediately wished I hadn't. Ji, Mike, Lauren, Kevin, Antonio, and Emily were all standing a few feet away with extremely concerned looks in their faces. They increased when they saw the anger on mine. "Jay..." Lauren said, "where's Mia?"

"She left," I mumbled. "What?" I chucked the Samuraizer at her head in rage. "She left!" I yelled. "Because I hurt her! Again." They stood there silently for a second and then Mike walked up to me and punched me in the face. I tasted blood. "I deserve that." Emily slapped me. "And that." And then Lauren came up to me. "I'm done helping you. I can still lead the Rangers. Get the fuck out." I nodded. "That too." I looked around at all their angry faces. "But not your hatred. Never that." I picked up Mia's Samuraizer and went to my room to get a bag. _You are vital to this mission. And you are vital to me._ My own words echoed through my head. I smiled as I visualized all the times she smiled at me, or defended me, or been my friend when I had none. Mia truly was the best of us. _That_ was why I fell in love with her. Because she made me better. I shouldered my bag and put on a serious face (I'm pretty good at that). I walked it out of the Shiba house and faced them. Even Kevin was angry. "I will murder you," he said turning my own words against me. I stood and walked out of the gate. And as I did, I made myself a promise; whatever the cost, no matter how much pain it caused me, I would get Mia back to the other Rangers.

* * *

 **Just for fun, I put three direct quotes from three other fandoms in here (canon stuff, obviously). See if you can find them, and list the quote and fandom in a review, and I'll give everyone who found them all shoutouts sometime.**


	8. When I Lost You, I Lost Me

**This one is Mia POV, and a continuation of the last two chapters.. Original song by me! Unfortunately, that means that you can't listen to it online or anything, but I'm proud of the song I wrote. Enjoy!**

* * *

As I left, I knew I would be back. I couldn't avoid my troubles for long. And Jayden's voice calling my name, begging me to turn and come back will haunt my nightmares. But now I needed to be anywhere but here. So I ran. I ran because it cleared my head off the thoughts, and I threw my FoldingZord into the bush where Jayden would eventually find it. I ran for hours, not knowing where I was going, and then the sun began to rise and I was still running, and suddenly I did know where I was going. I was going back to the preschool I had worked at before becoming a Ranger. I turned into the parking lot and ran straight up to the building. I looked through the window at the clock on the wall. As I watched, it changed to read, "5:00am." Any second, Kaylee would be here. She was always exactly on time. The one time she was late was because she broke her leg. And, lo and behold, her brunette head bobbed around the corner. She nearly dropped her books. "Mia?" I nodded and hugged her. I took the keys and unlocked the door for her. "Thank you." She put her things down inside and then asked me, "what on Earth are you doing here?" I shook my head. I was not ready to talk about it yet. But I became reckless, so I said, "how much do you know about the Power Rangers?" She looked off into space.

"There are five - pink, red, yellow, blue and green." Before I could stop myself, I said, "actually there's a gold one too." She nodded. "Right. Anyway, red is the leader. They have magical powers, their true identities are unknown, and they leave a path of destruction for the police to clean up after them." I detected a hint of bitterness in her tone. Her eyes softened, and she said, "I'm sorry. These are my mother's words." Her mother was the police chief. "It's ok. All I was going to say was, you might not want to say those things around me." She looked a little confused, and I had to decide what I wanted to tell her-that I fell in love with a Ranger, or that I am one? I don't know, so I say the first thing that comes to mind. "Because... I'm the pink Ranger." She looks a little surprised, but takes it in stride. "Ok. I can believe that. You are insanely awesome, after all. See, I admire the Rangers, but my mother hates them, because of all the property damage they cause. However, they're protecting our city from threats that the police can't handle, so I'm grateful to them- you." I smiled. "Can I just, sleep here a bit?" She nodded. "Yeah, of course." I found a table and put my jacket down like a pillow. I slept for several hours. When I woke up, there were children everywhere. I smiled. I could never escape them.

To get some peace, I went out to the river. I sat on a bench and looked at it, and, because my mind wasn't doing anything, I thought of Jayden. I saw his face and heard his voice. I tasted his tongue on mine when we'd kissed. And then I began to sing. I sang a song I had loved since childhood, only now I understood the lyrics.

"How did I destroy my life with you?

How did I ruin our love?

What did I do to deserve this from you?

Tell me, what did I do wrong?

I still can't look into your eyes

And not feel the pain you inflicted that night

So I don't know what you want me to say.

I still can't listen to your voice

And not hear the words when you made your choice

So I'll just need you to stay away.

I just miss you so much

Want to kiss you so much

But I need my time and you need yours.

Though I'm asking myself

Do I really not doubt

My decision?

And I am running back to be with you

To see your face once again.

I'm heading your words and I still need to know

Tell me, what did I do wrong?

I just need to hold on to your love.

Because you're the only thing I'm dreaming of.

And I need to know

If you felt the same way

If I need to let go

Or jump into the fray

And all I've ever known

Is black and white

Yes or no

Truth or lie

You are none of the above

And I needed you

Did you need me too?

How did I destroy my life with you?

How did I ruin our love?

What did I do to deserve this from you?

Tell me, what did I do wrong?"

I sigh. Oh, Jayden. I love you, Jayden. Why... Why can't you just be predictable? I stand up and walk back to the preschool building. As I walk through the lot, one of my favorite little girls, Sierra, come up to me and says, "Miss Mia! Are you coming back now?" I feel awful, but I shake my head. "I'm just visiting, sweetheart," I say, bending down to her level. "But I'll always come back for you, okay?" She nods and smiles. I go into the building and pick up my things from the table I was sleeping on. "Thanks for everything Kaylee, but I have boy problems to sort out." She smiles knowingly. "What's the Red Ranger done this time?" I gape at her. "No!" She smiles wider. "I can see things. Things like a very attractive blonde in a red plaid shirt coming in here and asking about you." I shake my head. "Jayden!" I growl. She smiles. "Told you." I walk out into the bright sunshine. I run back to the Shiba house as fast as I can. About twenty steps away, I realize I can teleport there. "Symbol power home." I materialize just outside the gates. I walk in and Emily and Lauren who were training stop and look up. "Hey guys. What's up?" Mike walks out and sees me. I hug him. Then I turn and walk away from them. I walk into the house and into Jayden's bedroom. As I see that it has been stripped bare, I sigh. "I was afraid of this. You kicked him out, didn't you?" I look back at Lauren, who looks down sheepishly and rubs her neck. "I'll take that as a yes. You guys overreacted!" Mike sighs. "I know." I look away. "Where's my Samuraizer?"

"Jayden has it." I throw my hands up, exasperated. "Well, give me yours, then!" He does. I flip it open and dial Jayden. He answers and says, "I wasn't expecting any of you to call me." I just say, "hi."

"Mia!" I nod, then remember he can't see me. "Yeah. How are you? Where are you? I'm at the house, and I- no. No, I want you to come back. Please, Jayden. Please." He says, "only for you, love." I smile. "I'll see you soon." I hang up and throw the phone back at Mike. He looks shocked. Emily asks incredulously, "how can you forgive him so easily? What did he do?" I smile. "He said he couldn't be with me because he was afraid. He didn't say the afraid part, but it was the reasoning behind it." Then a familiar voice says, "you're absolutely right." I smile and run into Jayden's arms. "I was too afraid. But I'm not now. I understand that you're the only important thing. I love you."

"I love you." Mike rolls his eyes and Emily snacks him playfully. "Honestly Jayden, I thought I was going to have to remind you of that time when I put a spider on your arm." He shudders. "That would've done the trick." I kiss him, and Mike looks away. "I love you."


	9. Happy Thanksgiving

**Hey! I rather belatedly thought up a Thanksgiving-themed oneshot. Sorry for all the flashbacks, I just wanted it to resemble the one episode where they're all thinking about Christmas. By the way, am I the only one who listens to "Alice's Restaurant" every year on Thanksgiving? Let me know!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thanksgiving Day! Where _is_ my boyfriend? Jay, where are you?" Jayden popped his head in. "What's going on, Mia?" She pursed her lips so he wouldn't see her smile. "It's Thanksgiving. I need your help." He shook his head. "I don't know what I'm protesting, helping you cook, or letting you cook at all." She nearly smacked him. "Help. Me. This is not a request." He held his hands at eye height in surrender. "Please don't shoot me, O great and powerful Ranger of Pink." This time she did smack him. He smiled and kissed her cheek, then began to broil green beans. Kevin walked in. "Oh, God. Mia's making food. I, uh… I gotta go train." He barely made it out. He walked into the training room, remembering last Thanksgiving.

 _*flashback*_

"Eat up!" Mia placed a huge pot of burned turkey on the table, then a tupperware container filled with stuffing. Also burned. Kevin examined it. "How do you burn _stuffing_?" he asked as soon as Mia went back into the kitchen to get more food. Jayden shook his head. "Don't ask me." Mia walked back in with another kind of stuffing and green bean casserole. She set those on the table and said, "with the green beans, the secret is lots and lots of pepper. And garlic salt." Everyone stifled groans, and Kevin thought, _poor Mia. She doesn't know how bad her food is_. Kevin went into the training room and used his bowl of stuffing as target practice with the Hydro-Bow. After determining that accuracy was not a problem, and killing some time, he rejoined the others.

* _end of flashback*_

Kevin was shooting dummies in the head with his Hydro-Bow when Mike came in. "Dude, what's up?"

"I'm hiding from Mia. She's making dinner." Mike groaned. "Oh, shit. Do you remember last year?" Kevin nodded.

* _flashback #2*_

Kevin left, rather abruptly, and had hardly walked out when Mia came back again, this time supporting a ham that looked, blessedly, unburnt. She carefully set it down, then ran into the kitchen and returned with a plate of pickles, olives, raw onions, potato chips, and dip. She sat down and announced, "dig in!" She began to eat ravenously, avoiding the green beans. Everyone else ate rather hesitantly. Mike put a slice of turkey in his mouth very, very slowly, and when it seemed okay, he ate another. His fifth slice was terrible. It was bitter and dry, and he realized the turkey was overcooked on one side. He resolved to stop eating turkey. He took a piece of ham. It was okay. The glaze was rather sweet and the ham itself was salty. He ate some sweet potatoes, and olives, and pickles. The potato chips were already gone because they were the only thing deemed safe. Mike ate a single spoonful of stuffing and gagged. "I'm done."

"Are you sure Mike? You haven't eaten much…" Mia asked uncertainly. He nodded and stood up.

* _end_ *

Mike went into the library and found Emily in there. "Mia's making us dinner." She looked shocked. "Oh, Ancestors. Do you _remember_ last year?" He nodded.

 _*flashback 3 (le final I promise)*_

After Kevin had returned, Mia stood and said, "now we all have to say what we're thankful for! I'll go first, and we'll go around this way." She gestured. "I am thankful for all my friends, because they love me and they accept that I'm not the best at everything. They don't incriminate me, and they treat me well. I was treated badly back home. Jayden, your turn." Jayden frowned. "I'm thankful for Mia, because she's kind and beautiful and- she's a useful asset to my team." Everyone smirked. Jayden's feelings for Mia weren't exactly secret. "And, of course, she makes us-" he stopped himself from gagging "-Thanksgiving dinners that couldn't be beat." He attempted a smile, couldn't conjure it, and so settled for a neutral expression. Ji was next. "I am thankful for your father's house, because it offers us shelter and warmth. It is also protected by many powerful spells that mean that we could not be invaded by Nighlok." Mike stood. "I'm thankful for symbol power, because I can do this!" He pulled out his Samuraizer and made chocolate rain from the sky. Emily was thankful for Mike, Antonio was thankful for fish, and Kevin was thankful for not having to eat Mia's cooking. Win-win-win-win-win-win-lose (the lose was Mia).

* _end of le final flashback*_

Everyone freaked out. "What are we supposed to do? She's already making the food!"

"Maybe we should just eat it."

"Fine."

Everyone agreed that Thanksgiving that year was much better than the year before.


	10. Author's Note

**Hello Superman, Wonder Woman, I had no idea you'd be here, Mr. Shaquille O'Neal, greetings all!**

 **Sorry, I had to.  
But, in all seriousness, welcome to my THINK TANK!**

 **Ok, I'm seriously done now.  
THAT'S ANOTHER ONE OF MY FANDOMS OMG!  
Ok, here's the real reason I want to put this out.**

 **I want everyone to know how amazing my girl is.  
Shoutout to my beautiful girlfriend SheWh0Was (link to her account, Hamilton fanfics, uh-that's what I'm talking about! u/10039686/SheWh0Was1)!**

 **I love you so much, babe!  
You are literally my everything.  
You and are the only reasons that I'm still alive. But mostly you.  
You have no idea how much I depend on you.  
You are my whole world.  
I love you.**

 **There are not enough words for her. She makes everything** ** _better_** **. She's just like that. And she's smiley all the time. She's like, everything I want in a best friend, plus the fact that she's drop-dead gorgeous which makes her appealing to me romantically. And I'm lucky I got her to notice me at all. The point is, she's awesome, and she keeps me going. Which leads me to my actual point, which is don't give up on what you love, because it will never give up on you. And when you need it, it will give you the energy to keep pushing, even when everything seems terrible and the dark is everywhere. If it's really strong enough, if it's really meaningful, it will keep you alive and kicking, and not because of guilt. If you love someone, remember to keep them in your heart, and you will never lose them. They will give you hope.**

 **Thank you, Em, for giving me hope, and for always being there. You mean the world to me.**


	11. The Death Line

Jayden walked into the meeting room. All the other Rangers were there. He pursed his lips, then began to speak. They all looked at him. "I think… there are some serious things that we need to talk about. I have some serious issues that I'd like to discuss with you." Mia smiled a little sadly at him. "Jayden, we all have problems. But we can trust each other. Maybe we can all share them… if we're comfortable." He was worried that her sad smile was saying, "I don't want to talk about my problems," but that wasn't his call to make. "I know that I'm… really serious. A lot of the time. I know that I train a lot and I'm stubborn and… just… you know. But the reason that I'm that way is because when I was young, before Lauren left, even, I was diagnosed with Attention Deficit/Hyperactive Disorder, anxiety, and bipolar depression. It took me a long time to overcome my ADHD, and it involved many hours a day, from sunrise to sunset, of training. I trained and trained until my muscles hurt like hell. Eventually, I was able to focus on something - fighting. I was afraid that if I stopped training regularly, I would lose my ability to control it, so I trained all day, every day until you joined me. After you joined, my depression resurfaced, and badly. Training became a coping mechanism for everything. It was the only way I could refrain from losing it." Mia looked at him sympathetically. "When I was four years old, my mother died. It was just pain... all the time. It was sad and painful every day because I didn't understand why, but I couldn't see her anymore, and my dad couldn't tell me why because I just wouldn't get it. When I was old enough to understand, it was very difficult to cope with it. I felt very alone. I was sad and constantly in pain. My mind created a reality of the mother I never knew that is probably entirely inaccurate, but it was something. You guys all had mothers. I never did. So I was in pain, and I guess I started smiling so no one else would have to feel sad." **(If you didn't read that in Mia's voice, how are you even in this fandom?)** Mike spoke next. "My father is... a terrible person. He would beat me, a lot. And he told me I was worthless, and that I wasn't wanted. He yelled at me for not being quote-unquote, 'normal'. I ran away at age 15. It was really horrible, those years on the streets. I had a job, so I could support myself... sort of. Eventually, I had to join the Rangers. You guys can tell, I'm kind of... erratic. And dramatic, a lot. I have a personality disorder. Cluster B. It's made my life a lot harder. People tend to think I'm a freak. It's just a thing I have to live with, right? Anyway, I'm done talking now." He sat down quickly and avoided everyone's eyes. Emily smiled at him, and shifted her arms like she wanted to hug him. Kevin stood up. "I... um... I don't have a super long story. Basically... there are things in my past that I'd prefer to stay there. Essentially, I did things I'm not proud of, and one day, I went to a bar, got super drunk, and smoked like six cigarettes. The next day, I went back to that bar, got super drunk again, and smoked more. Eventually, I became extremely addicted to alcohol and cigarettes, but I'm trying to quit smoking now." He sat down and looked pleadingly at Emily. She took the hint, smiling a little sadly. "Em, what's your story?" Emily didn't say anything yet. She pulled up her sleeves. There were long, bloody gashes running up both her arms from her wrists to her elbows. Everyone stared at her, and Mike burst into tears. "I have been seriously depressed my whole life," she began. "I can almost always only see the world through the lens of failure and despair, and I can never find the good place. I'm always losing myself. You guys are so great to me, but I can't always pretend to be happy. When I'm around you guys, I put on a brave face, and I act sweet and innocent and happy, but I have a single-blade razor that I keep on me, and every day, I reopen one of these wounds. Another day of pretending to be something I'm not. Maybe on the day that I'm free to cut openly, I will stop cutting. That would be interesting. I'm tired of everything. Since joining the Rangers, I've attempted suicide 3 times. Total, in my life, I've tried to kill myself 7 times. I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry." She broke down and began to cry. Mike and Mia got to her first. Mike held her and Mia made sure that she knew she had nothing to be sorry for, and how much she meant to everyone on the team (while smirking at Mike). When she had stopped crying and was ready to continue, everyone looked at Antonio expectantly. "Ok. Phew. Here we go." Antonio muttered some comforting words to himself before launching into his mantra. "I… I'm gay. I used to have a thing for Jayden, actually, but then I fell in love… nevermind. Anyway, I'm gay, so that's already a point of contention, but my mother is insane. She lost her mind when my baby sister got sick and died. Recently, her physical condition was declining rapidly, and the doctors approached me and told me the risks of allowing her to live like this. I… I hated myself, honestly, for the decision I made. I went in to see her one last time, and she didn't know who I was, so I… I let them kill her. It still hurts, really. But I guess it could have been worse. I mean, she could have known me and loved me and been my mother and all sorts of things but she was just an empty shell. It was still scary when I sat there in the hospital room holding her hand as they injected her with a drug that stopped her heart. In that moment, I really wanted to die." Antonio sat back down. Jayden hugged Mia, Antonio hugged Kevin, and Mike hugged Emily. Everyone hugged everyone else, and each of them decided, separately, 'I'm going to help all my friends get through their problems.'

Eventually, they all did.


	12. Fight Jayden With Mia

**This is based off of the episode of Super Samurai, "Fight Fire With Fire". I rewatched it and payed specific attention to Mia's reactions to things Jayden did. I'm going to take those moments and make them into a oneshot, because I'm just. That. Amazing. If you don't remember the events of that episode, I recommend you go watch it before reading this, because it will help you understand this fic a lot more.**

* * *

I was going out into the main courtyard to train one morning, when I found the front door open. Curious, I peeked out. Jayden was training hard, as always. I stood there and watched him for a minute, and I felt myself relax, as I always did when I watched him. _Oh, Jayden_ , I thought, _you really are the best at what you do. You protect. And you're so good at it that you protect the people that are supposed to protect_ you. I watched him a moment longer, then a flash of motion caught my eye. Mentor Ji was standing by the front gate with a withered-looking messenger. They bowed to each other, and then an envelope changed hands. As it did, I saw a familiar crest of flames; "the Shiba family crest," I breathed. Ji brought it to Jayden. He watched the younger man open it and read it over his shoulder. "This changes everything," Jayden said aloud. "The other Rangers will finally know my secret. I just hope they can forgive me." It's Jayden. _Jayden, it can't possibly be that bad. Of course I can forgive you, and I'm sure the others will too._ All the same, I walked away from that door with a new sense of heaviness on my heart.

"I'll have to go away." Jayden looked grim, as did Lauren. "You mean like, on a trip, right?" Mike asked incredulously, grasping for straws. "I mean permanently." I took a couple unconscious steps forward, simply because I needed to be closer to him. "Jayden, you can't do this, you know how we all feel!" _We all_. I hadn't meant to say that. I had meant to say "I". Some part of me knew that the team wasn't ready to know that I had more-than-friends feelings for Jayden, or how deep they went. But oh, god, I wanted him to know. I wanted him to tell me he loved me too and hold me and kiss me, and if he left, I lost every chance of telling him how much he meant to me. I was nearly crying. Em, Toni, Kev, Mike and I all stepped into a line. We avoided eye contact with Jayden or each other, mostly staring at the floor, like a class of schoolchildren expecting a scolding. He said his (supposed) final goodbye to us, and I knew in that moment that I wanted him to stay. I wanted him to stay anyway, but I really wanted him to stay for me. "Jayden…" my voice was hushed. He turned slightly and turned his head so we made eye contact. I saw tears welling in his eyes. "It's ok. I knew. I always knew." He blinked, and the tears disappeared from his eyes as if they had never been there at all. He turned then, and walked away, crushing my heart into dust and walking over it as he went.

For the tears in his eyes and the pain in my heart, he might as well have said, "I love you," and walked away into the night. For I knew that was what he meant. He meant that he loved me as much as I loved him. And then I knew that I had to follow him. To find him. If love meant anything, then I had to find the love of my life, hold him close and never let him go.


	13. Why Is Kevin So Traumatized?

Jacob Doyle was a drug dealer. He sold people every drug you could think of for cheaper than you could get a bottle of water. Everyone in the city went to him. He made a lot of business and satisfied his customers. However, he was a big name in drug dealing, and the cops were after him. That's why, when a man in a blue suit came to see him one day, he was very, very scared. Then this man bought 60 dollars of cocaine and disappeared into the crowd. He told his wife and business partner about it later that night. "This guy, he walks up to me and I think he's gonna tell me off or report me to the police and then he goes and gives me 60 bucks and takes his cocaine and leaves. And the weirdest part - he was in a blue suit. A blue _Power Ranger_ suit."

* * *

Jayden sat in his room. He was tired of fighting. He just wanted to rest, maybe to die, even. But he didn't. He had to be alert for the Gap Sensor. The Nighlok were not yet defeated, the battle not yet won. He knew his team would keep fighting until the very end, but would it be enough? These were the thoughts going through the Red Ranger's head as he sat on his bed. Then Kevin came in. He knocked politely on the door, and Jayden jumped three feet in the air. "Yeah?" he called, and Kevin came inside. "Dude, you've got to lay off. You're freaking everyone out. Just go on a double date with me and Antonio." Jayden shook his head. "I've no one to date."

"Yeah, sure. Just mention one word of it to Mia and she stiffens and goes to cry in her room with her red stuffed frog and her many, many posters of your face."

"Shut up."

"Ok then."

"Look, I'm so glad that you're trying to help me, but I'd really like to be depressed right now." Suddenly, Kevin's face went pale, and he staggered backwards. "Kevin? Kev!" Jayden was about to panic. "Kev, are you okay?" Kevin shook his head, then turned and ran out of the room. Jayden pulled out his Samuraizer and made several extremely important calls.

* * *

Jayden didn't know. That was all Kevin could think as he bent over the sink in his bathroom. He was getting worse, and Jayden didn't know. No one knew. Not even his boyfriend. Oh, god. Antonio. He'd have to dump him now. He'd lose him anyway if he kept up like this. He felt another panic attack coming, stronger than the one in Jayden's bedroom, but this time, he didn't try to fight it. He flipped, throwing things everywhere and cracking the mirror. He turned, fire in his eyes, looking for something else to damage, and saw it. The corner of the bag… he hadn't, not for months, but it calmed him. It made him feel good. Why, why hadn't he gotten rid of it? Why had he gone to that man on the street? Why couldn't he do anything right? And before he knew it, he was snorting it up.

* * *

"Mia, I need your help." Mia listened intently to all of Jayden's instructions. "Jayden, what is wrong?" He wouldn't tell her. Not over the phone. She eventually hung up and turned to Mike and Antonio. She looked regretfully at the latter and said, "there's something wrong with him."

"Jayden?"

"Kevin. He wouldn't tell me, but from the way he was talking, it's bad. I think he might have had several panic attacks. He's in his room doing lord-knows-what right now." At 'Kevin' both Antonio and Mike looked horrified. For all their bantering insults, Mia often forgot that Mike was his best friend. "I'll find him and help him, okay? You two get Emily, and a doctor. Bring them to the Shiba house." They both nodded, their faces serious (for once) and their mouths pressed into tight lines. They both ran in opposite directions, and Mia symbol power-ed herself home.

When she got there, she ran right into Jayden. "Jay, is he alright?"

"I thought you could help him more. He trusts you." She nodded. "Ok. He's in his room?" His turn to nod. "Mia… do be careful. He's very powerful, and people like that tend not to want to be helped." Mia wondered how he knew that, but decided now wasn't the time to ask. She simply nodded and went into his room. The sight was horrific. There were five envelopes on Kevin's bed, each addressed to one of the Rangers, and a large bag of some white powder. It was open on the bed, and all over the sheets. She approached it, touched it, sniffed it. "Cocaine?" Suddenly very apprehensive, she walked slowly and carefully toward the bathroom. She pushed the door open and stared, horrified.

If the sight in the last room was bad, this was about twenty times worse. Kevin lay on the floor, bloody knife in hand. He wasn't breathing. His heart didn't beat. Mia knelt, trying to see if there was any way to help him, but he was gone. Kevin had committed suicide.

* * *

 **So…**

 **Sorry for the unexpectedly dark chapter. I have been writing a lot of dark shit lately, and I wanted to see just how dark I could go…**

 **I may have to change my rating for this, but I don't want to, because generally I only use M for lemons and... yeah. Sorry.**

 **Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it horribly written? Was it too emotional? Was it** ** _way_** **too dark and depressing for a children's TV show? Rate and review and let me know!**

 **Love you all,  
Allie**


End file.
